The Last Messenger
by JapanDreamer09
Summary: Alex's life changed when he threw a pizza at an old lady. As a result, he somehow ended up in Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, he is put on the spot as the last available half-blood and has no choice but to lead two other unlikely heroes to try and find the weapon that could destroy Camp Half-Blood. Oh, and did I mention this is a life-or-death mission?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books or any of the pop culture that is/are inserted in the story.**

Hi guys, JD here. You might know me from my other stories, but this is the first Percy Jackson fanfic story for me. Anyways, for newcomers, I guess I should let you know what to expect. Skip the next few paragraphs if you already know.

First off, my username is **JapanDreamer09** (you can call me JD for short). I do reply back to reviews (I can't reply to nonusers but you get the drift), however, it takes a while.

My updates are based on my schedule. **REMEMBER:** I might not update for a while but I guarantee that I will not cancel a story without first telling the reader. I can understand the frustration and confusion of a story that suddenly stopped without any explanation for a long time. I also have a forum where I will bring news about updates and stuff. You can find the link on my profile.

My grammar is not my strong point but that is what fanfic is for. I write to improve grammar (and because it's fun to write). If you see errors, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.

This story is mostly a test subject for me. I would like some feedback (reviews) because I usually write in third-person view and would like to know if the first-person style will allow this story to have potential. If you're a writer, you know how much moral boost it is when people review so please.

And also, no flaming on the story. If you don't like the story, act civilized at the very least when telling me.

Just a note about this story: This story relates to the Percy Jackson series, not the new one. There will be some major key differences (some characters might show up while others might never be mention) from the Percy Jackson series. You could call this a parallel universe story if you want.

If you haven't read the book, check it out. It's very good by fusing Greek mythology with modern day life.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Why I Don't Like the Letter 'S'**

It was a sunny and hot day when this lovely story begins. I was clutching a large pizza box in my hand as I ran down the street while being chased by three old ladies.

Whoa, hold on and back up right? You guys might have so many questions sprouting in your head right now. Who am I? Why were these old ladies chasing me? What did I do to make them run so fast that I – a member on my high school track team – was actually losing? And most importantly, what kind of pizza was in that box?

Well, for those who are curious, it _did_ contain a very nice large Greek pizza – olives, feta cheese, and all that. As the delivery boy at Barry's (my uncle's) Original Pizza, I was supposed to deliver it to a Ms. Dracon but instead threw it at her face. Oh, by the way, that lady was one of the three maniacs that were currently chasing me.

Hey now, before you get any ideas of who I am, I just want to say in my defense that she started it. I had never thrown pizzas at the customer before, but if you had a thin wrinkly old lady coming at you while holding her knitting needles like they were knives or something...

But I guess that I should first explain who I am in order for you to understand the predicament I'm in and how my whole life is about to be turned upside down… literally.

My name is Alexander Griffin but you can call me Alex for short. Fifteen years old right now and nothing really special about me. I have messy sandy colored hair and green eyes. I am pretty tall for my age though I'm not really into sports like other guys are except in track. I am dyslexic and have ADHD so I'm pretty much marked as a trouble maker in school. Overall, I'm just your average troubled teenager going through too many schools to count and my most recent school is about to kick me out when this year is over.

This story began when I was riding on my bike at top speed through a busy intersection as usual to take the pizza to the next customer on my list. Even with the crowded streets and thick lines of cars, I managed to find the best route among the crowd. I counted myself lucky that I never had to deal with road rage like most people. I know people complained that it is horrible and all but I don't see the fuss. My ability in getting to my destination fast was what got me a pretty decent delivery job at my uncle's pizza shop.

Uncle Barry (my mom's older brother) got along well with my mom until he learned that she had to become a single mother because my father decided to ditch the two of us after I was born. My uncle was one of those strong traditional guys and very protective of his little sister. The idea that some guy left my mom and ignore the responsibility of a father pretty much blew his top. My mom, of course, defended the guy, saying that he had an important job and didn't have the time to take care of me. "He was doing the right thing" my mom will always say in angry tears during these heated arguments.

However, I had to agree with my uncle on this. What kind of lousy irresponsible lout who swept my mom off her feet would go and leave as soon as he learned he was having a son? Anyways, my uncle decided to fill the empty father spot in my life. He attended every parent conference and track meet I've competed in and although I would get embarrassed with his 'high-spirited' attitude, I was always glad that he was there for me. As my troubles increased in school, he decided to discipline me by teaching me responsibility. And what better way than getting a job that required me to smile nicely to hungry customers?

Feeling the wind whistled past my cheek, I took a quick glance at the address I was clutching in my hand even though my uncle reminded me a million times how to get to the area. He knew my dyslexic problem gave me a hard time reading street names sometimes so I had to be extra careful. Shifting the gears on my bike and pedaling harder as I reached the top of the slope, I finally found the address I was looking for – Evergreen St. It was a row of shabby looking apartments that seemed to be used for retired seniors. We usually don't get orders out here, so the place looked unfamiliar.

I got off my bike and chained it to the nearest street lamp. Then I carefully handled the pizza in hand and searched for apartment number 159.

Finding the number at last, I knocked on the door expectantly and I heard this shuffling sound of slippers before the door opened to reveal a rather wrinkly and thin old lady with short curly white hair. She had knitting needles in one hand though now that I looked back, I should've found it weird that she didn't have yarn with her.

"Hi there, Ms.… Dracon?" I looked at the name again on the receipt that had the name of the customer.

"Yessssss?" Whoa, creepy. Instead of sounding like a normal grandma voice or a cranky lonely senior, she sounded like a real snake. Nevertheless, I ignored the chill running down my spine and managed a smile.

"I'm here to deliver you your pizza."

Here is the thing you should know; customers freak out if they paid for something that they didn't order. If you don't want them to call the store later and complain, show them the pizza first.

It was a beautiful Greek pizza with the olives and cheese and tomato sauce – one my uncle's signature pizzas and a popular item in his store. Just looking at it was making my mouth water even though I never liked pizza. Ms. Dracon didn't say anything and instead was looking straight at me as though she found me more interesting than the food itself. She also seemed hesitant as though she was trying to remember if she ordered pizza at all.

"That'll be $10.81," I said as I handed the box over. However, she didn't take it and mumbled to herself as though unsure.

"It's not really my ssssstyle, but I guess with being covert…" I stood there dumbly, not understanding a word she was saying until I felt something sharp stabbing at my stomach. My mind went from confusion to shock when I looked down. The lady placed the sharp end of her needle into my stomach while inconspicuously acting as though she was about to take the pizza box from me.

"What? You don't like the pizza?" I felt stupid the moment I said this but I couldn't think of anything else. Then again, I never have been in a situation when someone had this much issue with their pizza. Raging fit, yes. About to kill me in broad daylight, no.

"Ssssilence Alexxxssander Bart Griffin," Ms. Dracon hissed. Fear shot up from my head to toes as I stood dumbly there with the pizza box open. How did this lady know my full name when I wasn't even wearing a name tag (which I forgot to wear by the way)?

Oh no, this has got to be one of those 'Alex's Weird Things Happening to Him Day'. The last time this happened was last week when I got stalked by someone who was wearing very realistic goat horns on his head. And now, the delayed warning bells finally rang in my head and told me to run, fast.

Unfortunately, two other identical looking ladies came up from behind with the same knitting needle weapon in their hands. It might be my imagination but… are those needles turning into swords? And did they have forked tongues or was this another hallucination?

"Don't do anything sssstupid," Ms. Dracon continued to hiss, "Not unlesssss you want the three of ussssss to take care of you like your brothersss and ssssistersss."

Okay, this hissing game was getting on my nerves and these grandmas were obviously mistaken me for someone else and stupidly, I told them that despite the sharp needle at my stomach.

"Hey ladies, you got the wrong person. I'm an only child." The two old ladies in the back immediately made some strange gagging noise combination of hissing and laughing at my comment as though it was the funniest thing they ever heard. "Hey, I'm serious."

"You don't know who you really are, do you?" It wasn't a question. The way this Ms. Dracon (I'm starting to think that it wasn't her real name) talked, it was as though she 1) was related to a snake and 2) was ten times smarter than me about me. I would've tried to make a snappy retort, but at that moment, all I could think about was getting out of there.

So, I did what any sensible ADHD kid would do in a situation like this – create a distraction that would later get me in trouble. How? I threw the pizza out of the box and onto the lady face.

_SPLOT!_ The giant pizza dough smashed against Ms. Dracon's face in a squelching sound before it slid down with a plop, leaving tomato sauce and olives on her face. Sad to say, but it actually made her face look better than before. The lady screeched in rage dropped her knitting needle as she grabbed her face as though I had thrown acid instead. During the confusion, I bolted fast and out onto the street.

"SSSSTOP HIM!"

My brain started to work like crazy. Time was slowing down and I was seeing things a lot more clearly than before. I couldn't get my bike because by the time I unlock the chain and climb on it, I'll get caught. So I scampered down the street, pumping energy into my legs.

There were several people walking leisurely on the street and gave me weird looks as I tore past them. It may sound weird but even with so many people on the street; I moved through without even crashing into anyone. The pizza box was crushed from the grip of my hands. Soon, screams followed behind me.

"Ssstop that kid!" Ms. Dracon yelled at the crowd. Guess I couldn't try to get away covertly as I hoped. Now everybody was probably thinking I was some prankster who hurt these three little old ladies, so I was definitely going to get kicked out of school once this reached the news. I didn't really know where I was running to but I knew I was running _out _of adrenaline because my brain started to feel sluggish like it usually did after a long hard run, but I wished it didn't happened the moment I needed all of my wits. I could hear this creepy slithering sound and I willed by legs to run faster. There was a convenience store just down the street; if I could run fast enough, I might be able to call for help. At least I won't get killed in a public place right? Apparently I wasn't fast enough because I haven't managed to run more than thirty feet before they caught up to me.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I freaked out and I didn't mean to throw the pizza!" But they didn't listen and threw me into the alley I just past. I hit my head against the littered concrete ground and could see stars. Feeling disoriented, I saw a homeless white bearded guy was shuffling around there but got all wide-eyed when he saw the three ladies.

"Beat it." The guy didn't need to be told twice and scampered off. Before I could even gather my bearings, I was grabbed again and thrown against the wall by Ms. Dracon. She curled her hand around my throat and I started to gag for air. My arms flailed uselessly by my side.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY FACEEESsss!" It might be because of my eyes but instead of seeing an old lady with a pizza sauce face, I saw that they instead changed from elderly grandmas to something younger and less wrinkly. They were still women but had this viper danger look on their now green face and the smell of pizza tomato sauce lingered in the air. This time, I definitely saw the thin forked tongue in her mouth, and the tongue flickered up and down like some sort of tail. And speaking of tails… The three old ladies didn't have those potato skin legs anymore. From the waist down, they were supported by two trunk-like serpent tails.

Panicking, I tried to scream for help and then tried to punch Ms. Dracon's face but all I got was air. This gesture made her more furious and she started to squeeze my throat even harder. I immediately started to see red spots in the air and the darkness was about to envelope me. I was going to die right here wasn't I? All because I decided to throw that pizza. Oh, the irony.

"Ssssissster don't, he needs him alive," one of the other ladies said though she looked like she could have no better pleasure than to kill me.

"Doesn't mean we can't cut his legssssss off to keep him from running," Ms. Dracon said in an unfortunately eager voice. The other two agreed to this with enthusiastic nods.

I had to be hallucinating. I had to be. I mean, since when do little old ladies turn back into young half snake women and discuss to each other about how to cut people up? As they were arguing whether to dice or julienne my legs after cleaving them off, I saw their knitting needles turn into double swords, I knew that the lack of oxygen to my lungs was dealing a huge toll to my vision. I started to flail even more like a fish out of water but that Ms. Dracon's grip around my throat was really strong. And unfortunately, they soon stopped arguing, agreed to use both methods of cutting (one for each leg), and turned their attention back to me.

"Hold ssstill. It won't hurt."

Normally, I would have shut my eyes at this point in fear, but then I noticed something in my hazy vision that made me keep them open. There was a girl with a strange halo glow on the other side of the alley.

Yes, I know. I was staring at this girl when I was in a possible life-without-limbs situation, but there was something strange about her. Instead of running away from the scene like normal people would, she was running _toward_ me.

"Now!" Her voice startled the three serpent ladies and they turned around. One of them yelled something like 'half-blood' but I had no time to figure out what that word meant.

There was a whistling sound, and I was suddenly surrounded by what appeared to be yellow gas. The smell of rotten eggs filled up my nostrils and I would have started gagging if I wasn't already doing so from the lack of oxygen. The three ladies weren't immune to the smell either and started to scream in disgust. The grip around my neck was released almost immediately.

Coughing from the disgusting odor, I rolled away as far as possible from the smoke and leaned against the weathered red brick wall. I massaged my red neck to get the feeling back in. By the time the smoke cleared and I managed to see what was going on, I thought there must have been something in the smoke I inhaled because I was hallucinating on a whole another level.

Two of the snake ladies suddenly were wearing bronze battle armor and had their twin swords out. They charged at the girl with such ferocity that I would've run away if I was in her place. However, the girl wasn't unprepared at all. She had this really cool looking bronze sword as well that was easily deflecting the four swords like they were rubber toys. The longer the fight, the more furious were the snake ladies and started to lash out faster and quicker at the girl. Despite the speed, I could still see clearly the swords slicing through the air. And once in a while, there seemed to be blue electricity crackling around them.

The girl must be wearing some sort of armor underneath her clothing because she was now using her arms to deflect some of the furies of attack as well and there was a clanging sound that followed. Her body moved fluently like a dancer so that slashes would hit nothing but air, yet she never missed a beat. Her long wavy strawberry blond hair blocked my view of her face.

"Heads up!" While gaping at the scene before me, I felt something again whizzing past me and when I looked around I managed to see that of the third snake lady that had tried to sneak up on me had an arrow coming out of her mouth before bursting into flames. Yes, that's right, red flames. I couldn't help but give a gasp of pure shock and fear.

"SSSsssisssterrrr!" Ms. Dracon and the other snake lady screamed in fury. The girl had taken advantage of the distraction and managed to separate her two opponents by giving an unlady-like kick the ugly viper woman #2.

"NOOO!" Ms. Dracon watched in fury as her other sister burst into flames as well.

"All right! That's twenty points for me for that sulfur gas shot and thirty points also because I was ten feet away when shooting that demon. And ten points for you for that awesome stabbing!" I looked over and saw an overly energetic guy who looked twelve or thirteen and was bobbing up and down like he was hyped up on massive amounts of sugar. He had a long bow in his hand which he raised to shoot another arrow accurately at the snake lady #3 to finish this game. However, Ms. Dracon had deflected the attack with one of her swords with ease and the arrow fell harmlessly to the ground. Realizing the tables had turned, she cursed with a hiss at the end.

"This issss not over! I will get you next time halfbloodsss and have my revenge!" With amazing power, she climbed (no wait, slithered) up the alley wall to escape. It was like she was not just part snake but also part spider.

"She's getting away!" The guy with the arrows tried to aim again but missed this time due to the speed of the lady and instead, the arrow pierced the brick wall. Fuming, the guy tried, without luck, to climb up the rusty old fire escape at the side in hopes of getting a better shot, but he was short and couldn't pull down the ladder that hung above. "Hey! Lightning, a little help here!"

Bewildered at the recklessness at these two people, I turned to the girl to see what crazy stunt she was going to do. The girl, unlike her frantic partner, took a deep breath and was in a crouching position similar to the runners' at the start of a track race.

Immediately guessing what she was up to, I gaped and said, "Whoa, are you crazy? There is no way you can scale that wall all the w -."Then, all of a sudden there was a crackling sound of electricity and _she was gone_. I blinked and coughed in astonishment. I could smell something like smoke but what happened?

There was a scream from above and I gasped again as I looked up just in time to see the girl stabbing Ms. Dracon against the wall. Ms. Dracon had a shocked look before she burst into flames like her sisters. With a graceful flip, the strawberry blond hair girl landed back onto the ground as though she was slowly floating back down.

"No fair!" the guy pouted in frustration from the bottom of the fire escape. "I was going to get her… Well, that's 20,320 points to you total because you took out two and finished off the last one with that move." I managed to get a better look at this Robin Hood as he came down and closer. He had brown spiky hair with a playful grin that seemed to be permanent on his freckled face. He was wearing an orange t-shirt under a black jacket which I thought was weird to wear in such hot summer weather. I also noticed that the quiver of arrows on his back had transformed into a black hiking backpack. His bow shrank into one of those sweatbands that he wore on the wrist. The guy noticed me staring at it and turned to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He was coming over to me as though to check my condition but I immediately backed away.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" I repeated. "I was almost chopped up by three ladies who were actually snakes and then you two suddenly showed up and killed them with a freaking bow and sword like it was nothing! And you're asking me if I'm okay?!" I was gibbering like some sort of mad man but after what I saw, I probably am. Seeing the looks on their faces, I realized that they saw exactly what I saw which was still not a comforting feeling.

"Actually," the guy cleared his throat in embarrassment, "they're not snakes, they're called dracaenae and…" the guy looked like he wanted to continue but was quelled by the death look the girl was giving and turned back to me with a guilty look.

"Anthony, shut up." Her voice was soft with a slight accent. It would've sounded beautiful (in a musical sense) if it wasn't for the harsh anger she forced into the sound. "We don't talk about them to mortals."

_Mortals?_ I opened my mouth to ask questions but couldn't find the right words.

"Umm yeah that's right…" He turned to me and said, "Sorry about this but…" the guy snapped his fingers and then continued with a hypnotic voice. "_You didn't see anythinggggg._" There was a pause as though he was waiting for something. I looked questioning at the two before I had to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, but is that some sort of lame Jedi mind trick?"

"What? Why didn't it work?" Anthony looked downright confused and snapped his fingers over and over again, hoping for whatever he wanted to work to work. The girl, on the other hand, groaned at her partner's inept skills and decided to take things into her own hands. She took out her sword, and I flinched in horror and took another step back as she advanced toward me.

"Hey, wait a sec-!" But the girl already swiped her sword in a diagonal slash. I thought I was done for until I realized that my face was still intact. At least, that's what I thought until I felt the blood dripping down my cheek that I realized that this maniac girl had cut me.

"OW!" I felt the blood on my hand as I tried to stop the bleeding. The cut wasn't deep but the shock amplified the pain. The girl nodded in satisfaction like some sort of evil vampire after seeing my blood. The Anthony guy, on the other hand, was gibbering with excitement now.

"No way, you're a half-blood?! So that's why the Mist trick didn't work! AHHH, a sudden unexpected plot development on the epic quest! All right, new rule! Finding a half-blood on a mission is equal to 2,000 points!"

"What? Did you say mist? And what's a half-blood?" I didn't see how getting cut by a sword would make me 'special' nor this point system that this guy was making up along the way like this was some sort of video game story line. However, the guy was already lost in his own world as he continued to talk to himself rapidly like a firing machine gun. My god, what do they feed this kid?

"No way! And you're ancient old! I don't know how you managed to survive for so long without getting caught by the monsters and without training from camp! Isn't this amazing Lightning?!" I wanted to give that kid a piece of my mind for calling me 'old', but I was gaping at the girl now after getting a good look at her for the first time.

The girl, Lightning, was tying her wavy hair up into a ponytail that hung on her left shoulder. When she looked at me I saw her cold electric blue eyes that looked like they could zap out lightning if they wanted to. Her sword had suddenly vanished from thin air after she used it to cut me and she now looked, well, normal – like one of those troubled rich kids from those private schools. She had on one of those expensive navy blue school uniforms and strangely, track pants underneath her plaited skirt. Looking her appearance, I suddenly became aware of my disorganized form – the red pizza stains on my uniform that had the Uncle Barry's logo at the white shirt pocket and the dirt stains on my pants – and felt really embarrassed.

"Err, well thanks for saving me," I said lamely, unable to figure out what to say to the girl who just proven to be a billion times cooler and tougher than a guy like me. The girl didn't smile.

"We weren't here to save you," the girl said harshly. Well, that was a very polite 'you're welcome' but I decided to let that go.

"No problem dude!" Anthony said and was grinning and gave me a high-five. His personality greatly contrasted with this Lightning girl (I'm assuming that's not her real name) that it was rather unnerving that they seemed to be getting along fine without one of them killing the other. "That's our job! Though…" He sounded confused now. "How did you end up with three dracaenae? I mean, they don't usually hang out here." Again, with the 'dracaenae' word, but I decided to explain what happened. I mean, it was the least I could do after they saved me.

"Well, I was delivering a Greek pizza at the place I work called Barry's Pizza which is on the street next to that Buzzard's Laundry. If you buy a large pizza of any toppings of your choice, you can get -"

There was blast of electricity in front of me and I stumbled to the ground from shock. A scorched mark appeared at the spot before me, along with smoke. I looked up and saw the girl's blue eyes giving me a dagger look. I could tell she didn't like people who talked too much unimportant information.

"Perhaps a Cliff notes description," the guy said before I had time to freak out at what had just happened. "You know, for the sake of my partner." Lightning's dangerous eyes seemed to agree.

Not wanting another death blast, I told them the lighter version – meeting Ms. Dracon and how she and her sisters wanted me alive but without limbs.

"Wait, they weren't going to kill you?" Anthony sounded genuinely surprise.

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing."

"Oh, that's not what I mean but it's not like they don't… Wait… no way…" He turned to his partner who seemed to be in deep thought, "Hey, could he be…?" He whispered into Lightning's ear and pointed rather obviously at me.

"Could I be what?" I asked loudly but didn't get a response. The girl scowled at me like I was the rude one before turning back to Anthony.

"He could be the key to figuring out he disappeared," the girl said grudgingly in continued whisper as though she hated to admit that I might have some use to them.

"What? Who disappeared?"

"So, then it looks like the rumors are true," Anthony said grimly as he ran through his hand through his hair. He mellowed down quite a bit now. "We need to bring him back to camp and warn Chiron."

"WHOA!" I held up both of my hands up to let them know that I'm still in the conversation. "Okay first off, what the heck were those drama- drago… _ladies_ doing, coming after me, who are you guys, what did you do to them, what's a half-blood, and who the heck is Chiron?!" Lightning looked at me in annoyance and suddenly came up to me fast before I could blink.

And the last thing I remembered that day was the girl's fist coming straight to my face before I blacked out.

**Author's Notes**

Getting punch in the face by a girl. Ouch. That's got to hurt.

Whew, that was a crazy adventure already and I haven't even gotten to the main part.

Next chapter we might actually figure out what is going on and hopefully get some reasonable and sound answers.

Remember to review! Please no flames and I do accept criticism.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


End file.
